


Ball and Chain

by Judyku



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do PWP's need a plot?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball and Chain

**Author's Note:**

> You lot have alcohol to thank for this...

_   
**Ball and Chain**   
_

  


Title: Ball and Chain  
Author: Jude  
Email: Miss_Incognito4@live.co.uk  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: PWP  
Content: Lana/Ollie... Hahaha! You all fell for it!! Chlollie!  
Summary: Do PWP's need a plot?!  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd have people typing for me. I don't and so I have to do my own dirty work. In other words, I own nixies!  
Distribution: Here, there, everywhere! Just tell me if ya want it so I can go look see :-)  
Notes: You lot have alcohol to thank for this...

  
 

  


Oliver cursed his forgetfulness as he walked toward's Chloe's dressing room.

He should have given her this last night, but some last minute details got in the way and her wedding gift had drifted into the far reaches of his mind. Sadly, he couldn't turn back time and now here he was, present in hand and wishing the Ten Plagues of Egypt on weddings in general.

He smiled.

Some weddings were nice to plan, he thought. Like the small, intimate ceremony they'd had on his yacht. A few friends and family, a priest, and the good times rolled.

Unfortunately, being who he was, they had to have a big ceremony and the planning of it had almost killed them. He'd suggested a planner, but would she have it? Oh no.

Chloe wanted to do everything herself because it was the only way things would get done right.

Oliver sighed.

There were some pitfalls when it came too being married to someone whose organisational skills could put the military to shame.

He came to a stop outside of her room and checked his watch, a nervous smile appeared as he saw there was half hour left of being a free man for the second time.

"And five minutes of being alive if this necklace doesn't match her dress," he muttered quietly. Having heard a lot of stories of what women were capable of when something went wrong at the last minute, he questioned his sanity before knocking.

A few moments passed before the door opened and Chloe popped her head out, eyes brightening when she saw who it was. Second time he'd seen her before the wedding. "Good thing we're not superstitious. C'mon in."

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked in, his eyes scanning the dressing room and taking in what was once his mother's room.

"You can help get my dress on since Lois decided she'd be more useful in scaring off the press."

His eyebrows shot up as he saw she was still in her robe. "There's less than half hour!"

Chloe shook her head fondly. "I have to be fashionably late, remember? Create a little is he jilted or isn't he jilted drama."

The day she wanted drama was the day Satan would be starting up his own ice hockey team.

Oliver glanced around the room and aha! Right there, on the corner of the vanity, was a Starbucks coffee cup. "Didn't wanna spill anything?"

"Of course not," she defended herself. "Do you know how much my dress cost?"

Yes actually, he did. "I got the credit card statement," and then inwardly smirked when Chloe pulled a 180 with her attitude.

"And do you know how much I love you for buying me it?"

Oliver snorted. "You're marrying me again, so yeah. I know that one, too."

Chloe merely stuck out her tongue. The man was infuriating when he was getting married. "Boo to you, Queen. Now help me with my dress."

"You're serious?" He asked, the corners of his mouth flickered. "You want me to help get you ready?"

"No," she drawled and crossed her arms. "I want the man behind you to help me get ready."

Oliver mockingly gripped his sides and faked a laugh, only stopping when his wife slash bride-to-be looked completely unimpressed. "Okay," he sighed in resignation. "Where is it?"

Chloe smiled victoriously. "It's the one to the right on the hanger. You get that while I take these stupid curlers out. They make my head itch."

Though he'd seen the dress in pictures taken during her fittings, he was honestly stunned by the actual sight of it.

A gorgeous, silk dress that was simple and elegant, yet eye-catching and he was already imagining it on her. The colour was a little more grey than white and the pearl waistband caught the light, adding just the right amount of decadence.

He touched it and the silk was like a kiss on his fingers.

"Wow," he murmured. _So soft_.

Oliver handled it like he handled a rare and precious diamond, easing it out of the garment bag and and watching the hem as it swished against the floor. He raised it up so it didn't get dirty and turned to look at Chloe, finding her taking out the last of the curlers.

"I'll be two seconds," she told him offhandedly before applying a minimal amount of make-up. "If I didn't hate what the stylists did, I'd have hired them." Stupid stylists wanted to make her into a princess with all sorts of fancy schmancy stuff that she positively hated.

In lieu of replying, he simply stood and watched as she went about her business, and he was amazed at what she could accomplish in such a small amount of time. Eyeshadow, mascara, lipgloss, and God knows what else all done in under five minutes.

He thought of the women he'd previously dated and how they would start getting ready four hours before a date. They'd probably start getting ready four days before a wedding.

"Okay," Chloe stepped back to look at herself in the mirror and gave herself a nod of approval, then turned to face her husband-to-be. "Dress now."

Oliver went to help, but paused. There was no zip or buttons on her dress, so she'd have to step into it and that would mean lowering it to the floor. It would get dirty on the floor and she couldn't have a dirty dress.

He quickly thought for a moment. "Get the garment bag and stand on it."

She gave him a blank look. "Pardon?"

"Garment bag, Tower. You can stand on that while you get into your dress. That way, it won't get messed up."

She beamed at him. "You really are more than just a pretty face," and did as suggested, removing her robe seconds later.

Oliver blinked as his eyes said hello to sheer stockings and suspenders and a forest green garter belt, while her bridal basque was just evil. Pure white, strapless and silky, turning her natural curves into nothing short of a very dangerous race track.

_I get to hit that for the rest of my life_, he thought as he knelt down and came face-to-face with that garter belt. "Right foot," he told her and tried not to look directly between her legs and the pretty, white panties she wore.

Chloe swallowed as she raised her right foot.

He did look very handsome in his tux and the way he was kneeling in front of her reminded her of his proposal.

Oliver licked his lips and traced her right leg from ankle to garter, his skin tingled from the stocking. "Left foot," he told as she stepped into her dress.

Her left foot rose and he did the same. Ankle to thigh, only this time he went back down and ran his finger right to her toes, watching as those little digits curled in response. They did that very thing when she climaxed.

"Ollie, this is definitely not the time."

Oh, he knew that, but what else did she expect? Stripping in front of him like that...

He lifted the dress as he stood, his breathing deepened as her body became encased in soft, soft silk.

The V of her dress gave the tiniest hint of cleavage and God, he wanted to slip the dress back off just to see her breasts again.

Oliver quickly turned his back to her so he could adjust his pants without her watching.

This was her wedding day and he wasn't going to ruin it with perverted thoughts and a fucking hard-on. Only problem was how to take his mind off his wife...

"Necklace!" He half yelled, startling Chloe to the point where he made her jump.

"Do you want to be jilted by the woman you gave a massive coronary?" She snapped and patted her chest. Stupid Ollie, shouting out random words. "And what do you mean necklace?"

"I got you a wedding present," he said and pulled the large square box out from inside his tux jacket. "I was supposed to give it to you last night, but I forgot."

Chloe couldn't help herself. "If you remember, you did give it to me last night. The whole _it's my last night as a free man wanna help me sow my oats _spiel? Definitely a winner."

Oliver turned to face her. "Why do I wanna marry you again? Cos am struggling to remember..."

"We could call it off," she said, a wicked grin forming. "Imagine the look on everybody's faces."

"That's cruel, Chlo."

That wicked grin never faltered. "Half the people attending today are only after the free food and alcohol, so it'd be no loss to us since we're already married."

Oliver had to admit he was half tempted just to see the how the so-called family friends would take to lack of publicity at The Wedding Of The Year. "The press would have a field day."

"Or we could let them in and let them go nuts at the free bar."

"Then deal with a bunch of drunk people who are armed with cameras and microphones?" He grinned right along with her. "Sounds like a world of fun. We should do it."

They both fell silent as they thought about the consequences such a thing would bring down.

Equally, "Nah!"

They chuckled and enjoyed the few seconds of being Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen before being married again.

"So, my necklace?"

Oliver shook his head. It had taken a good, long while for Chloe to start accepting the fact he was going to spend money on her, but when she did? She turned out to be a total woman about it. He would walk in with his hands behind his back and a secret smile on his face and she would try to see what he had, but he'd hold back and keep her from looking until the curiosity nigh on killed her.

"It's not yours until I give it to you," and her mouth dropped open.

"But you said it was a present! Presents are meant to be given."

"It was also meant to be a surprise."

"You told me it was a necklace!" Chloe practically pouted. "It's my special day and I deserve to have my necklace."

Oliver had to laugh.

There she was, stood draped in designer silk and pearls, and about to walk down an actual aisle while pouting. Ahh, hell.

He just had to give her the necklace cos honestly? Resisting that face was just not gonna happen. "Turn around and I'll put it on."

She wanted to see it first. "Lemme see."

Oliver shook his head. "Not until you have it on."

"What if it doesn't match my dress?" Chloe asked in all seriousness, but turned around anyway and all he saw was skin.

If the front of the dress was a stiffening sight, then peaches and cream flesh certainly was. The back of it had a low scooping neckline that stopped right above the basque and when she moved, he saw how the dress slid over her skin like liquid silk. It didn't cling to her, he noted, it skimmed her figure in a way that teased him with what was underneath.

He looked lower and oh _Chris_t, her ass was this perfect little round thing that was just begging to be spanked, and he simply couldn't help it. He took the necklace out of the box and stepped close behind her. Close enough to smell her perfume, close enough for him to feel that ass against his cock.

Chloe closed her eyes. Of all the times for him to get aroused. "Ollie..."

Oliver let his forehead drop to her shoulder, then seriously regretted it. Her skin was warm and smelled of chocolate. Chocolate was an aprodisiac and why, why, why had she used her dumbass bath oil?

Of course.

She planned this.

She planned for him to walk in and strip and get him hard.

Okay, so maybe she hadn't, but it sounded better than him being a perverted bunghole ten minutes before the wedding.

Chloe tilted her head and let out a slow breath when his lips kissed and teeth nibbled. "Ollie, please."

Oliver slid the necklace round and fastened the clasp, fingers clumsy but working. "You want this wedding, dontcha?" His hands brushed her bare arms and moved to cup her breasts, squeezed once and forced himself to let go.

She couldn't deny it. "I want us to be seen in the papers and magazines and for every Queen hussy lover out there to know you're off the market."

He sighed, frustrated. "I'll get outta here and leave you to enjoy your last few moments of being..."

"And what?" Chloe asked, glancing over her shoulder in amusement. "Go jerk off? Stand in front of 1500 people with a hard-on?"

"Unless you're willing to get naked and do something about it, then yeah." Okay, so he was slightly more than frustrated.

Her wicked grin returned. "Wanna hand, Arrow?"

Yeah, he did.

"You'll get cum all over and that image is not helping." Especially since it had been less than twelve hours since he had cum all over her.

Chloe fully turned to face him, her tongue wetting her lips. "There are ways, you know."

Oliver's brown eyes went wide at her implication. "I can't let you do that, Chloe!" Not ten minutes before the wedding.

"I can't let you go out like that!" She exclaimed and pointed to his pants.

"I'll be fine. I'll jerk off." He paused. "Quickly."

She rolled her eyes. "Just unzip your pants, Queen."

"No!" This was her big day and she'd put so much planning into it, that he was determined his own dastardly needs could go to hell.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

Oliver couldn't do anything as Chloe knelt down and unzipped his pants. "Oh God," her hands slid his cock out from his boxers and he jumped when her tongue licked the very tip.

"Lovely present," and then her lips were around the head, sucking softly. Knowing this had to be done fast, she went straight for the finish line.

She cupped his balls and whimpered right when her tongue touched his frenulum, feeling empowered when his fingers grasped her hair and his hips started moving.

Chloe felt herself getting wet as Oliver's hand stroked her hair in that way. This was just not good timing at all.

She had to get him off fast before she started to get up for it. Well, more than she already was.

"C'mon, princess," he murmured, watching his cock slip in and out of her pretty glossy lips. Oh, she had such a smart fucking mouth, that he just had to let her have it. "Take it, Sidekick."

She knew what he wanted and relaxed her throat, focusing on taking everything he had. She swallowed and swallowed, then hummed and giggled around the whole of his shaft, relishing in how he gripped her hair and pushed.

He wanted more?

Chloe smirked to herself and pulled back, wrapping her lips tight around the head of his cock and sucked hard.

Oliver's eyes snapped shut and fuck, he was gonna send her down the aisle with a mouthful of cum. The only thing better would be sending her down the aisle with a pussy full of cum, but that couldn't be done cos her dress would have to come back off and then they'd never make it to the wedding.

She licked the whole of his prick and painted her lips with pre-cum and fuck, he wanted to taste himself in her mouth. Of course, it'd be so much better tasting himself when he was eating her out, but that couldn't be done.

Well, not right now, but later when they were alone, he was going to make her cum with his fingers first and then his tongue and then his dick.

"Make it up to you, Chlo. Promise. Make it up to you. Lick you clean and put it in. Anywhere you want." His head fell back and he held on tight as she whimpered, the vibrations going straight to his nuts.

He was so damn close and then she relaxed her throat again, taking him as deep as she could and that was that. "Shit!"

The orgasm was quick and intense and Oliver knew her mouth was gonna be bruised and swollen as he basically fucked her face.

Chloe had to swallow or else his jizz was really gonna go all over and so she did, trying hard to ignore how her own clit burned and pulsed with arousal. She couldn't stop her hand from drifting down her stomach and she couldn't stop giving herself a teasing bit of pressure _right there_.

Oliver slipped his softening cock from her mouth and stared down at his wife slash wife-to-be. Her lips were much redder than when she applied her lipgloss and it was so damn telling what she did. "Will get you off."

She shook her head, looking up at him. "Silk and wet patches don't go."

"Use my tongue," he murmured, his hand still in her hair. "Have you like you have me."

Chloe felt an all too familiar feeling as her pussy clenched at the thought of that, but no. She wanted her big, pretty wedding and she was going to have her big, pretty wedding. "If you wait until later, you can do it all."

Oliver pulled up his pants and took a second or two to give himself a nice, hard squeeze. Yeah, he'd do it all later.

She pushed herself up from the floor and gave him a smile that showed all her teeth. "Can I see my necklace now?"

It was a question that didn't need an answer as she simply flounced towards the mirror and he watched as her face expressed everything.

Chloe saw nothing but diamonds, diamonds, and more diamonds. Three chains that turned into one while three hearts entwined into one teardrop heart with three tiny loose strands at either side.

"I'm wearing this for you tonight," she breathed and touched the cool stones, then glanced his way. "This and only this."

Oliver's self-satisfied expression faded. "Well, thanks Chloe. Thanks very much."

Chloe glanced at his pants and the hardening cock they hid. "Oops?"

  


 


End file.
